Whiskey Lullaby
by Valerie Blues -VB
Summary: El amor no es simplemente felicidad a un lado de otro, que se trata de un sufrimiento que conlleva a la vida o a la muerte. No existe un punto medio en el amor: sólo vives, sólo mueres. Sasori y Sakura decidieron lo segundo. "La vida es corta, pero esta vez fue más grande que la fuerza que necesitó para poder levantarse sobre sus rodillas." SasoSaku.


**Renuncio a los derechos de los personajes utilizados.**

 **Beta reader: Andreea Maca.**

 **•/•/•**

 **Whiskey Lullaby**

"La vida es corta, pero esta vez fue más grande que la fuerza que necesitó para poder levantarse sobre sus rodillas."

\- Bill Anderson y Jon Randall (compositores).

Mamá me contó alguna vez de dos enamorados que ella conoció, los amigos de su madre, sus mejores amigos. Me dijo que el amor no es simplemente felicidad a un lado de otro, que se trata de un sufrimiento que conlleva a la vida o a la muerte. No existe un punto medio en el amor: sólo vives, sólo mueres. Ellos decidieron lo segundo.

Sasori y Sakura. Ésos eran sus nombres. Se conocieron en algún lugar caótico, un supermercado o un teatro. Se conocieron y se asieron el uno al otro, como árbol al suelo. No se les vio separados en ningún momento desde que se conocieron. Sasori llevaba a Sakura a sus conciertos, mientras Sakura presentaba a Sasori frente a sus amigos y familia. Él era bajista en una banda reciente de folk; ella, muralista. Ambos dedicados al arte, ambos dedicados a la vida, ambos dedicados al amor.

Dos años después de conocerse, Sasori mudó sus cosas a casa de Sakura, en las afueras de la ciudad. Ella decoró las habitaciones y él colocó los focos en cada habitación. Pasaban las mañanas en la cama, mirando televisión, tocando el bajo o jugando con las pinturas. Las tardes las dedicaban a comer y a barrer. Los quehaceres de la casa se convertían en una premier para terminar desnudos en el sofá, en el suelo o en la mesa. La noche era su mejor momento: charlaban, se reían y volvían a charlar. Hablaban de sus deseos y de sus miedos. Hablaban de cualquier tontería a su alrededor. Los fines de semana, Sasori presentaba sus conciertos en la ciudad; Sakura pintaba en las escuelas, empresas y estaciones del subterráneo.

Su relación no se quebró, ellos no se apartaron, hasta que llegó una carta a la casa de ambos. En ella presentaban la oportunidad para la primera gira natal del grupo de Sasori. No pensó ganar el concurso en el que se metieron varios meses atrás. Diversión; eso era lo único que deseaban al tocar. Sasori no tomó la decisión, fueron sus amigos los que lo arrastraron a ir. Sakura insistió en acompañarlo, pero los boletos sólo alcanzaban a las cuatro personas de la banda y no tenían suficiente dinero para comprar una entrada más.

Sasori le prometió no tardar, le prometió regresar antes de que ella pensara en él. Se despidieron bajo la sombra del sauce que Sakura plantó cuando tenía quince años, aquel sauce en el que se juraron matrimonio.

Sasori se fue y ella sola quedó. Las primeras semanas las toleró, su ausencia no golpeó con tanta fuerza hasta que el clima se nubló en su ventana. Barrer y limpiar los muebles volvía a ser la actividad monótona de todas las amas de casa. Pintar no era lo mismo si no estaba su hombre cerca y la ciudad le sabía amarga. Sakura pasó una semana en su casa, comiendo pastas instantáneas y fruta de una gran canasta. Sus amigos la visitaron y más de uno la invitó a salir.

Sasori la llamó después de cuatro meses.

— Todo ha salido como queríamos. Una disquera quiere firmar una visita a Europa; la hemos tomado. — dijo.

Sakura asintió, aceptando cuál sería su destino. Las canciones del grupo comenzaban a oírse en la radio y Sakura reconocía el sonido del bajo. Melancólico por estar lejos de ella, así se oía.

Una noche abrió el refrigerador y encontró una botella de whiskey a la mitad. No recordaba cuándo abrió esa botella, pero esa noche bebió la otra mitad. Se descubrió feliz con ese líquido corriendo por sus venas. Se sintió maravillada y con la inspiración en lo alto.

Mientras Sasori ganaba admiradoras en el norte de Europa, Sakura conseguía exposiciones en el centro de la ciudad. Sus trabajos empezaron a generarles ganancias impresionantes. De repente, Sakura recibía por correo collares que costaban la mitad de su casa. De repente, Sasori vio en la televisión la fotografía de Sakura con un anuncio en letras grandes acerca de una exposición en la capital del país. Pronto ambos triunfaron sin la necesidad de estar juntos.

Sakura encontró alegría en las fiestas después de sus presentaciones, encontró los ojos enamorados de Sasori en los ojos de otros hombres. Encontró las risas de Sasori en las risas de otros hombres. Encontró los besos de Sasori en los besos de otros hombres. Encontró las caricias de Sasori en las caricias de otros hombres. Y cayó en las camas de sus admiradores como caía en la cama de Sasori. Sus orgasmos estaban repletos de _su_ nombre.

Pasó más de un año y Sasori apenas vio el momento para regresar. Había comprado un anillo de diamantes en Paris y lo llevaba en el bolsillo, dentro de una cajita de terciopelo. Bajó del avión con las esperanzas renovadas, bajó del taxi con una sonrisa en el rostro. Y entró a su casa con la cajita en las manos.

Subió las escaleras a paso rápido. Aún era temprano, por lo que esperaba ver a Sakura dormida aún en la cama.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación todavía con esa boba sonrisa en el rostro. Sus esperanzas, sus anhelos y sus sueños se derrumbaron en cuanto divisó a una Sakura dormida en el pecho de uno de sus amigos. Ambos, cabe mencionar, estaban completamente desnudos, exhibiendo sus cuerpos sin el pudor de cubrirlo siquiera con el edredón.

Sin decir nada más, Sasori bajó las escaleras; el anillo y su caja cayeron al suelo en algún momento. Sasori se limitó a salir de la casa, se limitó a no verla más, se limitó a olvidarla.

Cuando Sakura despertó, el oxígeno le faltó y su amigo intentó ayudarla. Entonces, Sakura descubrió que ese hombre a su lado ya no tenía los ojos de Sasori, ya no tenía su sonrisa. Asustada, lo corrió de su cama, de su casa y de su vida. Se colocó la bata sobre ella y caminó hacia la cocina. Su pie derecho se encontró con la cajita y el anillo de compromiso en el suelo. Sakura leyó la inscripción dentro de la argolla.

"Te amaré hasta la muerte."

Supo de quién era ese objeto y supo qué era lo que había pasado.

Durante meses, Sasori intentó olvidarla, intentó no recordar cada una de sus mañas, intentó hacer una vida nueva. Pero su bajo no le respondió, su talento murió junto con su relación con ella. Entonces encontró una botella medio vacía de whiskey en el refrigerador. Esa noche terminó de tomársela y asistió a un bar para encontrar más bebida. La colilla del cigarrillo de vez en cuando caía sobre el vaso de alcohol, pero no le afectó. Sakura no estaba ahí y sin importar cuántos vasos bebiera, no conseguía sacarla de sus pensamientos para traerla a la realidad.

Seis meses después de su primera borrachera, Sasori encontró la solución a su problema. Bebió toda una botella de whiskey y luego escribió una nota al reverso de la etiqueta. Su mano derecha jugaba con una pequeña pistola que le dieron a cambio de su bajo. El rostro sonriente de Sakura apareció en su memoria y él no lo resistió.

Mi abuela y sus amigos lo encontraron con el rostro hundido en la almohada, con pistola en la mano izquierda y la nota en la derecha.

"La amaré hasta la muerte".

Lo enterraron, a petición de Sakura, bajo el sauce del jardín en el que ambos se juraron amor eterno. Bajo el árbol donde Sakura lo vio por última vez.

Sakura dejó de salir con la misma frecuencia que antes. Siguió pintando y siguió asistiendo a los honores que le ofrecían. Sus cuadros se vendían por millones, mas ella no abandonó la pequeña casa donde compartió la felicidad a un lado de Sasori; por más que recibió ofertas, Sakura no dejó el único lugar donde aún podía ver a Sasori tendido a su lado, tocando el bajo, donde podía verlo subido a una silla, cambiando los focos.

Los años pasaron. Sakura fue deshaciéndose de sus amigos paulatinamente. Jamás aparentó felicidad, jamás intentó levantarse. Sakura se dedicó a vender sus pinturas y a comprar whiskey. No lo ingirió hasta pasada media década. Bebió por primera vez tras leer en su diario el día que lo conoció. Siguió bebiendo al día siguiente y al siguiente y al siguiente… Siempre escondía el aliento a alcohol con una menta. Los amigos que aún tenía no notaron la diferencia. Ninguno de ellos reconoció en sus ojos verdes la culpabilidad y el dolor por perder a la única persona que había amado.

Dos días antes de que se cumplieran diez años después de la muerte de Sasori, Sakura rasgó los últimos cuadros que dibujó, cuadros que mostraban la tristeza que había ahogado en el alcohol, la locura detrás de cada noche de copas con sus amantes, la desesperación por no poder encontrar más a Sasori de entre todos esos hombres. Con una botella llena en la mano, se sentó a un lado de la lápida de Sasori y comenzó a hablarle. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sakura sonrió.

Esa noche lloró. Lloró más que nunca. La soledad, la culpa y el amor la abrazaron hasta que ella volvió a asirse de la botella. Miró por la ventana, justo a donde descansaba el último recuerdo de su amado. Con la mano izquierda jugaba con el gatillo de una pistola que consiguió en una venta de garaje. Con la mano derecha sostenía la botella ya vacía de whiskey.

Una lágrima se derramó en su rostro cuando tomó la fotografía que conservaba de _él_ en su buró. Debilitada, se dejó caer en la almohada y miró el rostro de Sasori en el papel frente a ella. Le sonreía, le sonreía con aquella sonrisa ladeada que tanto amaba.

Entonces se percató: no podría vivir más de esa forma, no sin él.

Tiró del gatillo y finalmente se bebió el resto de su recuerdo.

Mi abuela y sus amigos la encontraron con el rostro hundido en la almohada, con la pistola en la mano izquierda y la fotografía en la derecha.

La enterraron al lado de él, bajo el sauce.

Mamá tenía siete años cuando eso ocurrió. Mi abuela le dijo que no era necesario comprarle otro vestido negro para el funeral y cuando mamá preguntó la razón, le respondió que ellos ya no sufrían, que si se esforzaba por mirar a ese sauce, encontraría a dos enamorados que se reencontraban después de la vida. Mamá sólo dijo haber escuchado en los músicos, amigos de Sasori, una canción de cuna acerca de whiskey.

•/•/•

 **Naoko Blues.**


End file.
